Tan solo dos horas
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: ONE-SHOT, SPOILER HP7!... Tras la muerte de Tonks. Remus hundido en la culpa y la depresión, apenas si lograba comer y se refugiaba en el trabajo, el descuido de su hijo le estaba costando su cariño, pero solo dos horas con él le bastó para recuperarlo.


**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Es one-shot, es one-shot... no me hagan nada!!... al contrario, denme un premio este es mi primer fic de un solo capitulo aunque no lo crean!! en fin, lean y dejen reviews XD_**

* * *

La muerte de su esposa le había afectado más de lo que cualquiera habría creído, ya habían pasado cuatro años y seguía sin creerlo. Vivía en medio de un shock. Había rechazado todo tipo de ayuda psicológica para intentar mejorar, olvidar o aceptarlo. Su vida seguía mecánicamente, ni siquiera había visto crecer a su hijo, bueno, lo había visto pero al mismo tiempo no.

Teddy era un gran niño, obediente, inteligente, tenía todo lo que un pequeño de su edad podría desear: dinero, juguetes, dulces, atenciones, el mejor padrino, pero también un gran problema en el que por más que intentaban ayudar nunca podían, para su padre existía pero al mismo tiempo no.

Harry estaba comprometido con Ginny y era feliz, se entrenaba como padre y estaba listo para serlo, había aprendido a cambiar pañales con Teddy. Después de la muerte de Tonks, Remus había entrado en una gran depresión y no había podido darle la atención necesaria al bebé. Conforme el niño crecía, aprendían juntos, aprendieron a caminar sin chocar con las cosas mientras ponían atención a su alrededor, a hablar en un idioma que ambos entendían, a comer verduras hechas puré sin regresarlas, a usar el orinal con alguien observándolos atentamente, atar las agujetas improvisando malos cuentos sobre conejos y sus orejas, vestirse solos y después colocar toda la ropa en su lugar, a tener la confianza para hacer lo que se les antojara. Harry era feliz siendo un padre, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Cada noche, Harry iba a casa de Remus para llevar a Teddy a dormir a la casa que acondicionaba para cuando se casara, incluso tenía su propia habitación. El licántropo siempre tenía algo importante que hacer fuera.

Una de las tantas noches en las que Harry iba por él y al llegar a casa el primero en dormirse era Harry, Teddy salía de su habitación e iba directo a la sala del televisor, sacaba de debajo de los cojines del sofá una especie de bolsa de piel, colocaba el cojín en su lugar y con las piernas cruzadas debajo, encendía el televisor y comía todos los chocolates aplastados, aguados y embarrados en la envoltura mirando las caricaturas. Pero esa noche Harry despertó con hambre y bajó a preparar algo, en su camino a la cocina le llamó la atención la música pegajosa del programa que más le gustaba a Teddy, miró el reloj de pared que estaba en el pilar, a esa hora solo podían ser los discos que le había comprado, olvidó el asalto nocturno a la nevera y cambió de dirección.

--Teddy ¿Qué haces despierto?

El niño dio tal brinco que arrojó la bolsa hacia atrás, misma que fue a dar justo a las manos de Harry. Ted se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se giró, su padrino lo miraba bastante serio.

--Le diré a tu padre sobre esto, ahora apaga eso y sube a dormir --sentenció el adulto revisando discretamente la bolsa. Teddy obedeció en el acto, pero sonrió al saber que le diría a su padre.

Teddy llegó a su habitación y se metió en la cama, había dejado abierta la puerta en espera de que su padrino llegara y lo arropara. Algo que pasó unos minutos después.

--Padrino --murmuró el pequeño mirando atentamente a Harry que con cuidado lo arropaba

--Dime --dijo mirándolo también

-- ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere?

La pregunta la sintió como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda, tragó saliva mirando al niño, se frotó el cuello y hasta sintió que no tenía más saliva para pasar.

--Teddy --respiró hondo acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos --tu padre te ama

-- ¿Por qué vivo contigo?

Un nudo se le instaló a mitad de la garganta mientras unas enormes ganas de llorar empezaban a doblegarlo.

--Tu papi está muy ocupado Teddy y yo te cuido… ¿ya no estás a gusto aquí? --preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, el niño se apresuró a salir de la cama y abrazarlo

--Si padrino, si estoy a gusto, solo preguntaba

--Bien enano ya es tarde y tú mañana vas a la guardería.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y después de asegurarse que se acostaba salió.

Increíble lo que significaba que Voldemort muriera, el mundo mágico progresaba cada vez más rápido y todo para bien, ya hasta una guardería mágica había en Hogsmade. Esa guardería le había servido a Teddy, pero por desgracia no positiva pues a falta de la atención de su padre él la buscaba fervientemente sin importarle la forma en la que pudiera conseguirla.

Muy temprano por la mañana el teléfono sonó logrando despertar de un brinco a Harry, lo de siempre, Remus no podía recoger al niño porque debía hacer una investigación en Rumania. Ahora era Rumania, la semana pasada había sido España, la antepasada Francia, el mes pasado se había recorrido Asia.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, el pequeño Teddy estaba acostumbrado a que su padrino lo llevara, incluso en la guardería algunos niños aseguraban que era hijo de Harry Potter, en ocasiones no se atrevía a negarlo. A veces se descubría pensando en que sería feliz si Harry en lugar de ser su padrino fuera su padre.

Ese día se repartirían los papeles para la obra de teatro. Harry se había sonrojado cuando le habían dicho que representarían la forma en que había vencido a Voldemort.

--Yo quiero ser mi padrino --dijo Teddy luchando por no hacer un mohín, no le agradaba en nada tener el papel del tercer árbol de la izquierda.

--Teddy, cariño --su maestra se arrodilló tomándolo de los hombros --aún no controlas bien tu habilidad --dijo señalándole el cabello que se tornaba rojo con gran rapidez

--No… quiero… ser… un… árbol --balbuceó logrando despegar las mandíbulas que del coraje que hacía las tenía más que apretadas

--Teddy tranquilízate por favor --podía notarse el tono de desesperación en su voz, algunas sillas vibraban y el cabello de Teddy pasaba del rojo al guinda.

Harry intentaba no quedarse dormido en esa aburrida junta, pero debía estar ahí, odiaba todo eso pero era su deber. Un par de minutos después todos se giraron hacia él, una canción infantil salía de su saco, les sonrió buscando apresurado algo.

--Disculpen es… jeje pues disculpen --dijo señalando su celular y agradeciendo que lo despertaran salió de la sala --diga...no… sí…pero… entiendo…no…ya…no, no está…sí, voy para allá.

Ni siquiera recordó guardar el celular o regresar a la sala y decir que tenía que irse, corrió brincando y esquivando lo que se le atravesaba en el camino.

Apareció afuera de la guardería en la que había dejado a Teddy una hora antes, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos aclarando su mente pero no pudo ni dar un paso cuando la dulce profesora se le acercaba con una cara que habría temido el mismo Voldemort, llegó junto a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló un par de centímetros. Solo podía asentir o negar, la mujer hablaba rápidamente y muy molesta, señalaba hacia la guardería, lo señalaba a él y al cielo. Lo único que entendió diez minutos después, era que ya no aceptarían a Teddy si no se disculpaba porque a pesar de haberlo mandado al rincón se rehusaba a admitir culpa alguna.

Harry le rogó de todas las formas que conocía para que se disculpara con la maestra por todas las cosas que le había gritado, tirado, roto y explotado pero el niño simplemente decía que no lo haría. No tuvo otra opción que llevarlo a la madriguera, ahí Ginny podría cuidarlo por lo menos hasta que o consiguiera otra guardería o lo convenciera para disculparse.

-- ¿Qué?

--Eso Harry, que Ginny fue a anunciar su renuncia y no está

--Pero señora Weasley…

--Y yo tengo que ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para su boda, lo siento pero no puedo cuidarlo, quizá si le dices a Hermione

Harry asintió derrotado, apretó más la mano de Teddy y desapareció.

--No puedo Harry, debo entregar estos informes en quince minutos --decía Hermione caminando de un lado a otro en la estancia, tomaba un papel de aquí, otro de allá y otro más debajo del sofá

--Por favor, la junta es muy importante y no puedo llevarlo, te aseguro que si pudiera lo haría pero no, llévalo tú solo vas a entregar ese informe

--Lo llevaré pero con una condición

--La que quieras

--Harry, Teddy necesita mano dura

--No, solo es que…

--Si no me obedece Harry yo se la daré.

Harry se mordió el labio ante la sentencia de Hermione, miró a Teddy que bobeaba unos libros.

--No volveré a la junta Hermione, lamento haberte molestado

--Lo concientes demasiado --murmuró la castaña negando lentamente --pórtate bien Teddy --dijo al pasar junto al niño mientras le revolvía el cabello, Teddy le sonrió.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y llamó al niño.

--Ted, ¿entiendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?

--No he hecho nada malo padrino --contestó el pequeño girando la cabeza para seguir viendo los cuadros, Harry lo tomó con cariño y lo giró

--Mírame… Teddy, lo que hiciste en la guardería fue malo…

--...querían que fuera un árbol y yo no quería y si era un árbol mi papá nunca me iba a ir a ver porque sigo valiendo nada --contestó muy serio.

Harry se quedó mirando a Teddy, lo dejó irse cuando el niño miraba una mariposa que se colaba por la ventana hacia el recibidor. Se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Remus era un buen padre y que nunca le había dicho algo como eso a Teddy.

Ginny había preparado una increíble velada, algunos pétalos de rosa en la cama, un buen corte de carne en el horno, el mejor vino y su más sexy vestido. A las 7 en punto corrió a atender la puerta, Harry era puntual.

--Hola Harry… hola Teddy --saludó con una sonrisa y enarcando una ceja miró a Harry

--Hola Ginny --dijo Teddy corriendo hacia su habitación

--Estoy muerto, lo llevé al parque, a comer helado --murmuró yendo directo hacia el sofá más grande y cómodo, Ginny lo siguió en silencio --fuimos a comprar unas cosas para… ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

-- ¡Padrino mira!

Harry miró a Teddy que desde el piso superior inclinado sobre el barandal de la escalera arrojaba sonriente pétalos de rosa. Harry abrió la boca y miró a Ginny.

--Cariño yo… te juro que…

--Está bien Harry, me pondré unos jeans y pondré a enfriar la leche para Teddy

--Le llamaré a Remus

--Comprendo que quieras mucho a Teddy, que los dos hayan crecido juntos Harry pero el niño debe estar con su padre…

Teddy escuchaba sentado en la escalera, cuando Ginny volvió a la cocina el niño fue con Harry, le jaló el pantalón llamándole la atención.

--Padrino, ¿no quieres que viva contigo?

--Teddy --Harry se arrodilló frente al niño y le sonrió --recuerda que vives con tu papi y yo te cuido cuando él no puede, ¿sí? --el pequeño asintió --ve a lavarte las manos para cenar --se dejó caer en el sillón.

A mitad de la cena le dieron un llamado a Harry, mascullando toda clase de palabras atendió, Teddy miraba a Ginny mientras comía.

-- ¿Pasa algo Teddy? --el niño negó y siguió comiendo, un par de minutos después volvía a mirarla -- ¿Teddy?

-- ¿No me quieres tú tampoco?

-- ¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que te quiero Teddy

--No quieres que esté aquí

--Yo quiero que seas feliz pequeño

--Yo soy feliz con mi padrino

--Lo sé y yo soy feliz contigo aquí, ¿quieres postre?

-- ¡Pudín de chocolate! --exclamó el niño entusiasmado, Ginny le sonrió y con los platos regresó a la cocina.

A las diez en punto Teddy ya dormía, Ginny se paseaba por la estancia pensando en lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco años, todo había sido un caos en su sexto año, Teddy había nacido, Voldemort moría y muchos magos también, la batalla final se había llevado consigo muchas vidas, la de su hermano, la de Tonks. Remus había entrado en una depresión extraña, sabía que quería a Teddy y se preocupaba por él pero… el niño no pasaba más de cinco horas con él.

--Ginny --escuchó la voz entrecortada de Teddy y se apresuró a ir hacia las escaleras, el niño lloraba e hipaba tímidamente

-- ¿Qué pasó Teddy?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

El niño asintió dejando escapar más lágrimas

--Tranquilo, vamos --lo tomó en brazos y con el niño aferrado a su cuello regresó.

Por fortuna para Harry, Ginny no dijo nada cuando le presentó el acontecimiento de la guardería, aunque tampoco dijo algo positivo. Teddy no mostraba ganas de disculparse a pesar de que Ginny había hablado con él de todas las formas que se le ocurrían.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --Teddy que jugaba en el jardín frontal de la casa de Harry levantó la mirada para ver a su padre

--Hola papá, ¿viniste por mí?

--Vengo por unos libros que le presté a Harry, deberías estar en la guardería

--Respecto a eso --dijo Ginny dejando una charola con panecillos y té sobre la mesa de jardín --creo que debemos hablar.

Remus siguió a la pelirroja no sin antes mandarle una estricta mirada a Teddy que como si nada pasara había empezado a comer.

No había durado mucho hablando con el licántropo, solo habían bastado unas cuantas palabras medio hiladas (Teddy-explotar-disculpa-vetado), para que Remus hubiera salido molesto, tomado a Teddy y salido de la propiedad a paso veloz.

--Si solo tuvieras el cabello normal --masculló Remus caminando rápido

--No puedo cambiarlo --se excusó el pequeño intentando mantenerle el paso.

Al llegar a casa Remus mandó al niño a la estancia dispuesto a regañarlo, pero la chimenea se encendía, escupía llamas esmeralda y una cabeza se formaba.

--Pero lo va a regañar --dijo Harry mirando a Ginny servirle té

--Es lo que necesita, hace esas cosas para llamar la a… ve tú Harry --se interrumpió, rodó los ojos y miró a su novio cuando el timbre sonaba.

Harry asintió y fue a abrir la puerta, abrió la boca incrédulo.

--Lo siento, me surgió algo importante espero no te importe --dijo Remus empujando con cuidado a Teddy

--Yo…yo…yo…

-- ¡Hola Ginny!

Se giró sobre sí mismo al escuchar a Teddy que ya saludaba a la pelirroja. Sin más remedio se despidió de Remus y regresó a la estancia. Ginny negó lentamente al verlo pero siguió contándole un cuento al niño.

Empezaba a sentirse como si ya estuviera casada y tuviera un hijo, Teddy era un gran niño y Harry, Harry era otro gran niño cuando estaba con Teddy. Los amaba a los dos pero el niño debía estar con su… interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar un gran escándalo en el garaje, apagó los quemadores de la estufa donde preparaba la cena y corrió fuera. Cuando llegó al garaje Harry ya abría la puerta, se apresuró a acercarse a él, lo abrazó al ver en el interior a Teddy… con…del cabello caían algunas gotas negras.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

En la voz de Harry se podía escuchar un divertido tono de desconcierto mientras miraba a Teddy que intentaba peinarse con sus manitas. Ginny se acercó a él y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, le tomó la barbilla y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-- ¿Por qué?

--Si tengo el cabello de un color normal quizá mi papá me quiera --dijo sonriendo el pequeño, Harry sintió una furia increíble recorrerlo de la cabeza a los pies y darle varias vueltas a una gran velocidad -- ¿el negro es normal verdad?

Ginny miró a Harry que con los puños apretados observaba a Teddy. Le tomó la mano y al instante desaparecieron para luego aparecer en medio de la estancia de la casa de Remus, donde el mismo leía inundado en libros.

-- ¿Harry que…? --se interrumpió al mirar a Teddy que seguía chorreando eso negro

--Teddy, ve a ver si tienes pijama aquí por favor --pidió Harry en un siseo, el niño asintió y corrió a su habitación.

Harry levantó a Remus tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su cara

--Ese niño metió la cabeza en un bote con pintura negra para que tú lo aceptaras, para que lo quisieras y dejaras de pensar que vale nada

--Pero yo no…

--Vas a dejar esos libros a un lado y decirle a tu hijo que te importa, yo sé que es así. No intentes llamar porque no atenderé --y acto seguido desapareció

-- ¿Y mi padrino?, le quería decir que si tengo un pijama aquí

--Ve a ducharte, dormirás aquí, voy a preparar la cena --intentó sonreírle, en verdad que lo intentó.

La sonrisa de Teddy fue como una bala que le atravesaba el pecho. Se sintió mal, demasiado mal, miró el retrato de Tonks donde sonreía, dejó escapar un suspiro y fue a la cocina.

--Ya terminé papá

Remus se giró con los platos en la mano, entrecerró los ojos divertido al ver al niño con el cabello duro donde la pintura empezaba a secarse.

--Y el cabello no te lo lavaste como por qué o qué

--Porque así lo tengo normal y todavía no puedo cambiarlo yo solito.

Remus se arrodilló y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, respiró hondo e intentó aplacar el vacío que sentía en el estómago. No podía creer todo el mal que le había hecho a su hijo y todo por querer regresar el tiempo, por querer morir él en lugar de su esposa, por… por estúpido.

--Hijo yo te amo como eres, te pareces mucho a tu madre y eso te hace más especial aún… lávate el cabello --le dio un beso en la cabeza y volvió a la comida -- ¿pasa algo? --preguntó al darse cuenta de que el niño seguía ahí parado

--Es que me… --levantó la mirada hacia su padre, Remus se arrodilló al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas --...me diste un beso.

Apretó los ojos con furia, ¿acaso nunca había besado a su hijo?, se insultó mentalmente. No podía entender como había hecho eso, como había logrado hacer sufrir a un niño como ese, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza como temiendo que se lo quitaran, había empezado a llorar.

-- ¿Hice algo malo? --preguntó dándose cuenta de que su padre hipaba

--No, no, anda lávate el cabello para que podamos cenar --se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

En la cena Remus pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido en todo ese tiempo en el que se había encerrado en el trabajo para intentar olvidar la muerte de Tonks. Debía agradecerle a Harry pues había hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo, pero de ahora en adelante, él se haría cargo.

--Teddy

-- ¿Sí?

Remus sonrió paternalmente al ver al niño que lo miraba, tenía la cara bañada en chocolate y helado.

-- ¿A que hora duermes?

--A media noche

--Media noche --repitió Remus dubitativo, el niño asintió eufóricamente comiendo su helado --quizá no sepa mucho de niños pero no creo que duermas hasta entonces --Teddy volvió a asentir --no puedo llamarle a Harry porque dijo que no me contestaría

--Papá ¿juegas conmigo?

-- ¿Eh? Jugar…

--Si no quieres no

--Vamos a jugar hijo.

Ese era el mejor día que Teddy recordaba. Las horas pasaban y la diversión aumentaba, la casa quedaba como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Habían jugado a "policías y ladrones", a los cochecitos, verdad o mentira (extraño con un niño de 4 años), al caballito (Remus había escuchado tronar su espalda mientras cargaba a Teddy y éste cabalgaba demasiado efusivo), y demás juegos que se le ocurrieron a Remus. La belleza de esa noche llegó a su final cuando a las 10 Remus mandaba a dormir al niño y se negaba a obedecer. En una de sus rabietas golpeó una figurilla que estaba sobre una mesita y la mandaba a volar hasta la chimenea, para su mala suerte subió un poco y le daba a un retrato que caía al piso con el cristal hecho añicos.

-- ¡Suficiente, sube en este mismo instante a dormir!, ¡rompiste el retrato de tu madre, sube a dormir! --gritó Remus molesto, Teddy se mordió el labio para no llorar y corrió hacia su habitación. Tan solo un par de segundos después, Remus se arrepintió de haber gritado eso y olvidando el cristal tirado fue con su hijo. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Teddy se encontró con que el pequeño dormía y sollozaba entre sueños.

Fue a su habitación sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Se recostó y miró al techo, silenciosas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, poco a poco y sin dejar de llorar se fue quedando dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero un ruido lo había despertado, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Se frotó los ojos yendo hacia la puerta, echó un vistazo a la habitación de Teddy, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que siguió de largo hasta la estancia donde el foco estaba encendido.

--Shshshs ay

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la chimenea.

-- ¿Teddy?

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó alarmado levantando la cabeza, al hacer un desesperado movimiento por ocultar lo que hacía una mueca cruzó su rostro, Remus se arrodilló junto a él

--Te cortaste, Teddy no debes agarrar cristales rotos, ven --lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a la cocina donde lo sentó sobre la encimera, sacó el botiquín y con cara seria se puso a curarlo

--Lamento haber roto el retrato de mamá, no lo voy a volver a hacer pero por favor no me dejes de…

--Teddy --lo interrumpió abrazándolo con cariño, volvía a llorar y ya no le importaba --hijo por favor discúlpame, no debí haberte gritado en esa forma. Yo te adoro, te quiero mucho… hijo --se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos -- ¿me ayudas a ser un buen padre? --Teddy le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar --lo tomaré como un sí, ¿duermes conmigo?

-- ¡Sí!

Teddy se sentía mejor con cada minuto que su padre lo abrazaba, deseó que aún en la cama lo abrazara pero se daba por satisfecho con dormir ahí.

Remus se quedó mirando al niño de cabello azul que tan solo tocar la cama se había dormido, sonrió orgulloso. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el tocador, se acercó lentamente y tomó una fotografía, un bebé de cabello azul sonreía cuando la mujer de cabello rosa le hacía cosquillas, después lo miraba a él. Se sintió aún pero al cerrar los ojos y ver las imágenes de su hijo conforme crecía, el cabello ya no era el azul eléctrico de la fotografía, se volvía grisáceo, opaco… triste y él era el culpable. Volvió a ver al niño en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el cabello de Teddy de nuevo era de un color llamativo y asegurándose que así sería de ahora en adelante fue a dormir.

No sabía que hora era o si había amanecido, miró hacia la ventana y comprobó que aún era de noche, pero había dormido un poco, se tocó el pantalón. Llorando bajó de la cama, puso su almohada junto a su padre y fue hacia el baño, no podía ser que le hubiera pasado de nuevo y durmiendo con su padre. Remus despertó y estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo, se sentó de golpe al no sentir nada. Enarcó una ceja mirando la almohada donde debía estar Teddy.

-- ¿Qué…? --murmuró quitando la almohada, asintió comprensivo y salió de la habitación. A mitad del pasillo miró hacia ambos lados pensando en donde podría estar el niño. Fue al baño al escuchar ruido de agua corriendo. Empujó la puerta con cuidado y entró, Teddy en vuelto en una enorme toalla estaba de pie sobre una cubeta (que no sabía de donde había sacado), y parecía lavar algo en el lavabo. -- ¿Teddy? --lo que el niño lavaba fue a dar hasta la cabeza de Remus quien se había acercado al ver al niño tambalearse por la sorpresa, por fortuna pudo atraparlo -- ¿estás bien? --preguntó quitándose de la cabeza el pantalón lleno de jabón, se limpió con una toalla, puso a Teddy de nuevo sobre el piso y dejó el pantalón en el lavabo -- no llores Teddy -- se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó

--Es…que…tú…yo…no…quería…pero…me-ganó-y-yo-no-lo-siento-papá --sollozaba de todas las formas que Remus creía posible, el pequeño tenía ya los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, Remus intentaba consolarlo pero no podía y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. No podía evitar llorar junto a su hijo pero lo intentaba.

--No, está bien es normal Teddy, está bien todo, en verdad tranquilo por favor, yo siempre te he querido Ted, no llores, ya no… ¿te confieso algo? --Teddy abrió los ojos y lo miró, sollozaba cada dos segundos pero le puso atención --a mí me pasaba lo mismo hasta que cumplí seis años pero mi papá me ayudó, yo te voy a ayudar hijo --le sonrió y Teddy le regresó la sonrisa -- ¿Por qué lavabas eso?, te hubieras puesto otra yo la lavaré por la maña…

--No-tengo otra

--Cierto, todas están con tu padrino --murmuró Remus pensativo, Teddy asintió sorbiendo la nariz y limpiándose el rostro con un brazo envuelto en toalla, Remus lo miró de ganchillo y sonrió. Movió su varita y en el acto el pijama del niño estaba limpio y seco.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación ambos cambiaron las sábanas, Remus agarró al niño y abrazado a él empezó a quedarse dormido.

--Papá…

-- ¿Mmm?

-- ¿Vas a abrazarme en la cama?

--Si te molesta no…

-- ¡No!, no me molesta pero…

-- ¿Sí?

--Si vuelve a pasar y…

-- ¿Ya hiciste pis?

--No

--Ve

Teddy bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, Remus lo regresó recordándole que había un baño en el cuarto.

-- ¿Todo bien Teddy? --preguntó Remus quince minutos después al no escuchar ruido alguno

--Es que no tengo ganas.

Remus rió con ganas al escuchar a su hijo, fue hacia el baño y más rió al verlo parado frente al inodoro.

--Teddy, si no tienes ganas pues vuelve a la cama --el niño se giró de un brinco, se subió el pantalón y sonrojado corrió hacia la cama a la que subió de un brinco.

--Papá --dijo Ted cuando Remus se acostaba

--Dime

-- ¿Y si vuelve a pasar y te mojo?

--Pues los dos vamos a tener que bañarnos muy temprano --rió Remus abrazando a su hijo.

Esa noche fue la mejor que cualquiera de ellos podía recordar, esa noche sí pudieron descansar.

--Harry el teléfono --dijo Ginny muy temprano al día siguiente, se había quedado ahí pero no para lo que le habría gustado. Habían pasado la noche en vela esperando la llamada de Remus argumentando algún trabajo urgente y que debía llevar al niño pero nada había pasado. Harry cayó del sofá y desesperado intentó contestar la llamada pero lo que logró fue hacer que el aparato saliera volando, gateó lo más rápido que pudo hasta casi llegar a la cocina

-- ¿Diga, Remus?.. ¿qué?...claro no te preocupes, sí, por supuesto, me alegro mucho…no exageres sí, sí, mejor después.

Colgó el teléfono y lo acomodó en el piso, Ginny se acercó a él lentamente, por la cara de su novio la noticia había sido mala o muy impactante.

--Era Remus, dijo que… pues… --miró a Ginny --no vaya por Teddy y que no lo espere porque hoy no va a trabajar, va a cuidar del niño todo el día y que lo convenció para que se disculpara en la guardería, que Teddy le dijo que lo haría pero solo de lo que había hecho mal, de nada más. Y que Teddy no volvería hasta una vez al mes pero eso lo discutiremos después.

Ginny le sonrió, la noticia no era mala, era excelente aunque muy impactante, parecía que al fin Remus había salido de esa cápsula en la que se había envuelto ante la muerte de Tonks. Por fin se había dado una oportunidad. Ella sabía que lo único que necesitaba era pasar más de dos horas con ese niño. Se alegraba en verdad de que Teddy por fin pudiera empezar a tener la familia que merecía, el vivir con Harry era bueno, pero el pequeño sufría por mirar de lejos a su padre. Ahora podría comenzar a tener una felicidad plena con todo lo que un niño podría desear: un padrino famoso, rodeado de cariño, no le faltaría nada económicamente y lo mejor… un padre que al fin lograba demostrarle el amor que siempre le había tenido.

* * *

_**A que estuvo lindo XD**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


End file.
